


Love Brings Change

by Settiai



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Community: cartoon100, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e07 Eye of the Beholder, F/M, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-08
Updated: 2003-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanatos ponders his feelings of love towards Fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Brings Change

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

_"Only you would consider love a weakness."_

As I lay here, Fox's head resting gently on my chest, Goliath's words echo through my mind. A strange feeling, unlike anything I have ever felt, is present inside of me, and I'm not sure what to make of it.

For years, I've fought to make my reputation one of a person who would sink to any means to get what he wanted. Until tonight, I had thought that I was still that man. Now, as I lay in bed consumed by guilt, I've come to a rather startling realization.

Love brings change.


End file.
